Raining Blue
by Running-loose
Summary: I met a boy named after the sky today, he seemed very nice, mother thinks so too. I finally get to play with boys my age, I thought they were going to lock me up in my study room forever and ever


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this labtop, my cloths and my boyfiend.

* * *

This was just another thing I came up with since I seem to have alot of time on my hands at the time I just started this little drabble.

* * *

Age: 4 Name: Riku Daemonson

* * *

April 2

* * *

It's called the rain my mother told me one day. It's called the rain. Rain. It sounded so much like Pain and it looks like it too.

I once brought that up in a conversation with my tutor. He simply laughed and gave a pat on the head. I heard him say that I was full of strange but wonderful insights. I knew what he really means, he's saying that I'm not normal or in the right state of mind. What does he know, he just gets paid from my parents to teach me.

* * *

April 3

* * *

I met a boy named Sora today. I wonder why someone would name their son Sora. It means sky doesn't it? Well the sky is so strange. It brings rain and sun. Sometimes both. Sora has the eyes of a sunny day. I hope his eyes won't ever rain.

* * *

April 4

* * *

Yesterday, I was scolded by my mother for standing in the rain. It wasn't like I thought it would be like. It was suppose to feel bad isn't it. But it didn't. It felt like I was being kissed by a million mouths. I wonder what it is like to be kissed. My mother had always said that kissing isn't proper.

I wonder if that's true. Because Romeo Kisses Juliet and he got punished with death. Hmmm

* * *

April 10

* * *

I kissed Sky today. I wanted to know what it's like. He just giggled and said I was strange. Why do people always say I'm strange? It's like they are all against me. I just want to know that all. Is it so bad to want to experience new things and feel new emotions, is it really bad for me to want to see what's really out there?

* * *

April 11

* * *

Yesterday I met a really tall boy that wanted my backpack because it looked really cool. He kept saying things that hurt me a lot on the inside. I didn't know what came over me. I just delivered a really hard kick into his stomach. My father seemed proud that I did that. Why?

I thought that hurting someone wasn't the right thing to do and when I asked father he said that when you are in de-fence and not in revenge then it's okay.

Hmm then does that mean I can fight against the world too?

Can I tell you a secret? Well when I kicked that tall boy I felt good when he doubled over. But when he started wailing like a baby why did I feel bad?

* * *

April 12

* * *

I hate my tutor. You know that six days when I didn't write anything. Well that's because I was training with my martial arts teacher. He said that I had to be the best I can be on every single thing I do. But when my tutor saw those purple spots on my skin he exclaimed that a proper boy doesn't fight.

My father didn't tell me tutor that I was taking these lessons. The only ones who know are mother father and the teacher. Why is father doing this to me? It hurts.

* * *

April 20

* * *

I got to see Sora everyday this last week and I was so happy to see another boy and not a really mean teacher. He had a lot of friends. Why did I find myself feeling sad that he had a lot of friends? I was supposed to be happy that my friend had a lot of other friends. Wasn't I?

* * *

April 21

* * *

I take it back I love my tutor. He's taking me to go to Europe for a month for me to travel and get a clear view of what really out there. It seems that he can be nice once in a while. My mother is fussing about what I should wear and what I have to do to keep my safety.

Father said before I took the martial arts lessons that a lot of people are out to get me because Mother and Father are important people. I want to be important too one day. Like mother and father. When I said that to him he smiled and said to me that I HAVE to be important or else I wouldn't be his son.

Why do I HAVE to. I just WANT to.

* * *

April 22

* * *

Sora's eyes rained today when I told him I was going away for a month. I panicked. Why is he crying, he's suppose to be happy for me to achieve something I really wanted to do for along time.

I found out that he was going to miss me. I was going to miss him too, when I said that his eyes cleared up and the rain was gone.

I swear I will never make his eyes rain again. It's too beautiful to rain.

* * *

Review and drive safe 


End file.
